1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor apparatus in the form of a roller train with a series of conveyor stations, the support rollers of which can be optionally driven or shut off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a roller train as disclosed by German Utility Model No. 18 70 780, all the support rollers of a roller train are driven by a common belt which runs along and underneath the support rollers; the individual storage stations can be shifted into the idle mode by lowering the belt. The item being transported on the roller train, however, is not held, and can roll along or off of the idle section or station. On a roller train according to German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 32 15 921, each individual roller is driven in a complex and expensive fashion by a motor.